


Golden Boys

by shherie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Competition, M/M, Olympics, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/pseuds/shherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NaruSasuke ficlet} <i>"Today was their last chance to achieve dominance; they’d won one gold and one silver medal each so far. Who would come out on top? Everyone in the stadium was on the edge of their seats, cheering at the top of their lungs. Sasuke blocked them all out. This was his last event, and he had to focus. <b>Hey, Sasuke,</b> came the idiot blonde’s voice from the next lane. <b>If I win, you’ll go out with me!</b> Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had no intention of losing."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet based on [this amazing pic](http://shherie.tumblr.com/post/149041064895/narusasu-yoru-olympics-games-swimming) and some drabble requests from tumblr!

Finally the big day arrived, their third and final race together- and by then, the world’s media was already _obsessed_ with the growing rivalry between the Japanese and American swimmers. Everyone was paying very close attention to Naruto Uzumaki’s intimidating grins, leers, and winks, and to the completely frozen indifference that Sasuke Uchiha gave in response. The blonde American always spoke to the other before their races, but the cameras had never gotten close enough to make out what he was saying.

Today was their last chance to achieve dominance; they’d won one gold and one silver medal each so far. Who would come out on top? Everyone in the stadium was on the edge of their seats, cheering at the top of their lungs. Sasuke blocked them all out. This was his last event, and he had to focus. _Hey, Sasuke,_ came the idiot blonde’s voice from the next lane. _If I win, you’ll go out with me_! Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had no intention of losing.

***

_I don’t drink alcohol,_ Sasuke had said; what he meant was, what on _earth_ just happened?! Sasuke had been doing great the whole race, but he had _lost_?! And now it was all over. He growled to himself. Well, why the hell not. _Screw it. Pizza and beer_ , he’d said. _You’re paying. And I intend to eat a **lot**_.

He _had_ eaten a lot, and drunk a lot too, and then the two of them had stumbled home on wobbly legs, Naruto draped over Sasuke’s upper body and singing the Japanese national anthem at the top of his lungs, in awful, barely-recognisable Japanese, his American accent blazing through. They got back to the Athlete’s Village and Sasuke found himself slung over Naruto’s shoulders and carried into the blonde’s mercifully empty room ( _roommate’s off chasing the Aussie girls_ , Naruto slurred as he deposited Sasuke on the- _unmade_ \- bed).

_Why am I letting him do this_ , Sasuke thought to himself, even as he arched into Naruto’s body and pulled his own clothes off when Naruto was just going too damn slow. _This isn’t me. This isn’t **sensible**_. He moaned against the blonde’s heated mouth, twisting himself around Naruto’s hips and digging his heals up against the tight muscles of his back. Naruto’s hands roved all over Sasuke’s trembling body and he bit into Sasuke’s neck, drawing yet another groan from him. _I’m burning, I’ll burn all out_ , Sasuke’s feverish mind spoke; _it feels too **good.**_

***

_It’s the accent_ , Sasuke told himself; _it **must** be the accent_. The way the blonde’s English sounded so different than his British tutor’s English; the way he said Sasuke’s name. _Hey, Sasukay, hey, let’s train together next time, come chase me Sasukayyy!_

“So this is why you don’t drink alcohol huh,” Naruto said with a grin, running a still-burning hand down Sasuke’s side to the small of his back. “You climb into bed with strangers when you’re drunk?”

“You’re not a _stranger_ ,” Sasuke retorted, trying to still his movements, trying not to push his hips closer to Naruto’s. “We’ve been rivals for years.”

Naruto laughed at that. “Yes, yes, I guess so! Well I beat you this time sunshine. What’re you going to do about it?”

Sasuke didn’t quite hear what he’d said; his head was all fuzzy and full of Naruto’s warm, bright voice. It was spreading right through him, melting his muscles further, leaving his skin tingling. Sasuke couldn’t help reaching out to run his hand down Naruto’s bare arm, down those tight, taut, _flawless_ muscles of his. He bit his lip.

“Hey, Sas, earth to Sasuke- oh _god_ , you’re cute when you blush!” Naruto said with a sunny laugh, coming closer and nuzzling into Sasuke’s side, nudging his nose with his own and kissing his cheeks. “Hey, I’m coming to Japan soon, did you know? There’s a training camp- ah, your blush is spreading-”

_He’s coming to Japan. He’s- shit, I’m so **fucked**._


End file.
